


Das dritte Weihnachtsfest

by lobstergirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Weihnachtsgeschichte, unapologetic fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobstergirl/pseuds/lobstergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es gab eine Zeit, da hat er die Feiertage geliebt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das dritte Weihnachtsfest

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Third Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/303696) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



> Dies ist die Übersetzung einer wundervollen Geschichte von cathedral_carver, die mir so sehr gefällt, dass ich sie den Sherlock-Fans, die vielleicht nicht so gut Englisch können, nicht vorenthalten möchte. Ich habe mich so gut wie möglich an den Originaltext gehalten, nichts hinzugefügt, nichts weggelassen.

//

 

Das erste Weihnachtsfest ist schrecklich, denn Sherlock ist _tot_. Er ist tot und alles ist falsch, und wer kann überhaupt daran denken, irgendetwas zu feiern? Nun, anscheinend viele Leute, aber das ist nichts Neues. Alles, was John fertigbringt, ist, seinen Kopf einzuziehen und weiterzumachen. Aber alles ist zu hell und leuchtend und grell und tut seinen Augen weh, und die Welt rutscht seitlich weg, egal, wie sehr er sich bemüht, ein gleichmäßiges, stetiges Tempo beizubehalten.

Weitermachen, sagt er sich selbst immer wieder. Weitermachen, weitermachen.

Viele Leute rufen an. Mycroft und Sarah und Lestrade. Mrs. Hudson will ihn adoptieren, lädt ihn ein, gemeinsam mit ihr zwei Wochen bei ihrer Schwester zu verbringen. John lehnt höflich ab und vermutet, dass Mrs. Hudson etwas erleichtert ist, obwohl sie das niemals sagen würde. Harry schlägt vor, dass er die Feiertage mit ihr verbringt, weil er _jetzt nicht allein sein sollte_. John dankt ihr und hält das harte, schmerzhafte Lachen zurück, das in seiner Kehle aufsteigt, weil er weiß, dass sie versucht, nett zu sein, aber allein der Gedanke, dass sie beide in Harrys Haus allein sind (Clare ist mal wieder gekommen und gegangen), den Platz miteinander teilen und traurige Geschichten miteinander teilen und viel Alkohol miteinander teilen, während sie versuchen, Fröhlichkeit vorzutäuschen, erfüllt ihn mit dumpfem Grauen.

Ehrlich gesagt würde er lieber selbst tot sein.

Er bleibt in der Wohnung in der Baker Street, weil es praktisch ist, nah bei der Klinik, und weil Mycroft für mindestens ein Jahr die Miete gezahlt hat. Er sagt John, dass er sich um das Geld keine Gedanken zu machen braucht, dass es im Moment die geringste seiner Sorgen ist, und John stimmt irgendwie zu, weil er in diesen Tagen nicht viel über Geld nachdenkt. Er denkt aber sowieso nicht über wirklich viel nach. Dieser Tage sieht er Kleinigkeiten von Sherlock verstreut herumliegen, wann immer er sich in der Wohnung umsieht, Bücher und Artikel und Fläschchen und Pipetten und Kleidung, und manchmal muss er seine Augen fest, fest schließen, weil er es fast nicht ertragen kann, hinzuschauen, aber gleichzeitig kann er es nicht über sich bringen, irgendetwas fortzuwerfen, weil. Weil. Weil.

Aber wie sollte er auch _nicht_ bleiben? Wo sonst sollte er hingehen? Aber als sich das erste Jahr einem glänzenden, glitzernden, festlichen Ende nähert, denkt er: Wie viel länger kann ich noch hier bleiben (ohne ihn)?

Die Tage erstrecken sich vor ihm, Tage, die sich zu Wochen formen, die zu _Jahren_ werden. Er denkt, dass er gefühllos geworden ist, weil er überhaupt nicht mehr viel fühlt, und er weint nicht, noch nicht einmal, als Molly eine hysterisch fröhliche Nachricht auf seinem Handy hinterlässt („Frohe Weihnachten, John – nächstes Jahr wird besser, du wirst schon sehen!“, und sie scheint leicht angetrunken und den Tränen nah zu sein), und er fängt stattdessen zu hyperventilieren an, beugt sich plötzlich nach vorne und packt seine Knie, weil, nächstes Jahr? Und das Jahr danach? Und das Jahr _danach_? Wie machen die Leute das bloß?

Die Intensität dieser Reaktion alarmiert ihn. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ist der Schmerz größer als er selbst. Sein Körper ist einfach nicht groß genug, ihn zu beherrschen. Der Verlust ist zu groß, um ihn auszuhalten.

Er betrinkt sich an diesem ersten Weihnachtsfest. Sherlock hat Weihnachten gehasst, aber Sherlock ist tot und Weihnachten kommt trotzdem, wie immer. John konsumiert viel Bier und wird sehr betrunken, und während er herumstolpert, fällt ihm die Musik auf, die durch die Wand dringt (Mrs. Turners Angeheiratete). Mrs. Turners Angeheiratete spielen ein grässliches Weihnachtslied. Oh Heilige Nacht, denkt er. John hört genau sechs Sekunden zu, bevor er die Wohnung auseinander nimmt und nach irgendetwas sucht, das auch nur vage für diesen elenden Feiertag steht. Er findet die zwei spärlichen Kisten mit Dekoration, Lichtern, einem einzelnen Kranz, im kleinen Zwischenraum über seinem Zimmer. Er kippt sie im Flur aus und genießt den Klang, mit dem die Glasbirnchen wie kleine Bomben explodieren. Die, die nicht beim Aufprall zersplittern, zermalmt er unter seinem Fuß zu Staub. Erst als der Inhalt beider Kisten zu seiner Zufriedenheit dezimiert ist, hört er auf, um stockend Atem zu holen.

Er ist verwirrt. Er ist nicht ganz sicher, was passiert ist. Es gab einmal eine Zeit, da hat er die Feiertage _geliebt_.

 

//

 

Das zweite Weihnachtsfest schleicht sich mit seinem unausweichlichen, hinterhältigen Prunk an, und er bemerkt es nicht, bis diese grässlichen mehrfarbigen Lichter und der Schaufensterflitter und die blecherne Musik seine Sinne überfallen, als er auf dem Heimweg von der Klinik ist, und es fällt ihm beinahe mit einem Schock auf, dass ein ganzes Jahr ohne Sherlock vorübergegangen ist. Wie ist das bloß möglich? Und wie hat er überhaupt die _Zeit_ herumbekommen? Er kann sich an fast nichts erinnern, außer an diesen endlosen, dumpfen Schmerz in seiner Brust und seinem Kopf, an Becher mit kaltgewordenem Tee, an einen Strom namenloser, gesichtsloser kranker und bedürftiger Patienten und an schrecklich lange, lange, lange dunkle Nächte.

Er hat gelegentlich ein Date, hat selten Sex, lässt die Frauen unausweichlich fallen.

Er spricht mit niemandem mehr von Scotland Yard; warum sollte er? Lestrade hat sicher keinen Grund, ihn wegen seiner _Dienstleistungen_ anzurufen, und bei den paar Malen, als er anruft, um sich zu unterhalten, ist das Schweigen zwischen ihnen schmerzhaft und allumfassend. So viele Themen, die sie nicht mehr anschneiden können.

Mycroft schleicht sich auch an und taucht an Heilig Abend auf, wie immer unangekündigt, mit einer Flasche Wein und _Früchtekuchen_. Wer mag Früchtekuchen überhaupt? John jedenfalls nicht. Er überlegt träge, ob Sherlock ihn mochte. Das Thema wurde nie angesprochen.

Mycroft schaut sich in der Wohnung um und in weniger als vier Sekunden sieht er alles, versteht er alles.

„Ich vermisse ihn auch, weißt du“, sagt Mycroft plötzlich. „Schrecklich.“

John nickt, versucht, seinem Gesicht einen Ausdruck des Mitgefühls zu geben, und obwohl Mycroft die Anstrengung zu schätzen scheint, wissen sie beide, dass es kaum das gleiche ist; Mycroft spürt vermutlich den Verlust, aber er ist nicht _verloren_.

„Er würde das hier nicht für dich wollen, ist dir das klar“, versucht Mycroft es noch einmal und John möchte ihm gern auf die Nase schlagen.

„Würde er nicht“, sagt John mit dumpfer Stimme.

„Er… _mochte_ dich.“ Mycroft verlagert sein Gewicht und fragt sich, wie viel er sagen kann. Er möchte gehen, aber er möchte John nicht allein lassen. „Du musst das wissen.“

„Ich weiß gar nichts mehr“, sagt John und zwingt seinen Mund zu einer Art Lächeln, bevor er die Tür schließt.

Eine Stunde später tut es ihm fast leid, dass er Mycroft nicht gefragt hat, ob er zum Tee bleiben möchte. Die Wohnung ist zu ruhig, zu still, zu trist, zu dumpf, zu langweilig, zu einsam.

Um Mitternacht herum gibt es ein Aufwallen in ihm.

Zu still, zu fade, zu traurig, zu groß, zu klein, zu viele leere Stellen und nichts, sie zu füllen.

Er wirft den Früchtekuchen fort. Er trinkt den Wein direkt aus der Flasche.

 

//

 

Das dritte Weihnachtsfest ist in vielerlei Hinsicht anders. Nicht einfacher, nur _anders_.

Erstens verbringt er den späteren Teil des Tages ausgerechnet mit Sarah und Sarahs Mutter, die sich von einer Herzoperation erholt (John hat eine Stauungsinsuffizienz im frühen Stadium diagnostiziert und jeder ist so dankbar, dass man es ihm gewissermaßen _befohlen_ hat, zum Abendessen zu kommen), und Sarahs neuem Freund Edgar, der sich von einer hässlichen Scheidung erholt. Edgars kleiner Sohn Simon, der sich mit Sarah nicht versteht, isst eine ganze Schale Karamell, rennt zwei Stunden lang wie ein Irrer herum, bevor er erschöpft unter dem Baum einschläft, sehr zur Erleichterung aller anwesenden Erwachsenen.

Zweitens öffnet er um 23:54 Uhr die Tür, um Sherlock dort stehen zu sehen.

„Du bist tot“, sagt John. Er bekommt die Unterhaltung hinter ihm als schwaches Summen mit, Sarah und Edgar, die darüber debattieren, ob Edgar mit seiner Ex um das Sorgerecht für den Hund streiten soll, weil Simon den Hund liebt, und es könnte Simons Zeit mit Edgar vergnüglicher machen. John hat nichts Hilfreiches zur Unterhaltung beizusteuern und wollte sich sogar gerade zum Gehen fertig machen, als er ein leises Klopfen an der Tür hört, das leise Klopfen, das wieder einmal alles verändert.

Sherlock sagt gar nichts. Er ist dünn, dünner als jemals zuvor, aber nicht so blass; er hat viel Zeit draußen verbracht, denkt John, obwohl er _tot_ ist, und er sieht _glattpoliert_ aus, denkt John, nur Sehnen und Spannung, alles unter dieser Haut ist zu Muskeln und geschliffenen Knochen geworden, der Körper ein Vehikel mit einer einzigen, felsenfesten Bestimmung. Seine Augen jedoch, seine Augen sind die gleichen: silbrig-blau, strahlend, unerschütterlich, durchdringen John, rauben ihm seinen Atem.

„Du bist _tot_ “, sagt John noch einmal, dümmlich, und hinter sich hört er, wie Sarah fragt, „Wer ist das?“. John öffnet seinen Mund, aber weiß nicht genau, wie er antworten soll.

„Es ist Sherlock Holmes,“ sagt Sherlock laut, mit _dieser Stimme_ , und zum ersten Mal in fast drei Jahren denkt John, dass er weinen könnte, tatsächlich richtig weinen, vielleicht schluchzen, auf eine sehr peinliche und langgezogene Art. Er tritt in den Flur hinaus und zieht die Tür hinter sich zu. Sherlocks Blick ist nicht einmal von Johns Gesicht gewichen.

John fängt an zu gehen, auf Beinen, die er kaum fühlen kann, und Sherlock folgt ihm ohne ein Wort. John geht die kurze Treppe hinunter (weitermachen, weitermachen), auf den Gehweg vor Sarahs Wohnung. Dann bleibt er stehen, starrt in die Weite über den kahlen Baumwipfeln und den festlich erleuchteten Wohnungen. Es ist spät und es ist dunkel und er steht mit einem toten Mann an Heilig Abend auf der Straße.

„John.“

„Woher wusstest du, wo ich bin?“

„Ich habe immer gewusst, wo du bist.“

John lacht. Es klingt wie ein Bellen, scharf und hart. „Ich fürchte, ich kann nicht das gleiche sagen.“

„John.“ Sherlock schüttelt leicht seinen Kopf. „ _John_.“

John leert seine Lungen, atmet dann lang ein. Er weiß nicht, was das bedeutet, seinen Namen wieder und wieder ausgesprochen zu hören, als ob es irgendwie irgendetwas ändern soll. Aber zur gleichen Zeit ändert es etwas – es ändert alles, denn _Sherlock_ sagt es, und John hasst Sherlock fast dafür, dass er es sagt. Er hat nicht das _Recht_ dazu.

„Was machst du?“, sagt John. Er will eigentlich fragen, _Was machst du_ mit mir?, aber er kann das nicht fragen, jedenfalls nicht jetzt, und vielleicht nie. Jedenfalls scheint Sherlock nicht antworten zu wollen. Er starrt John einfach weiter an, als… als hätte er ihn seit fast drei Jahren nicht gesehen. John fühlt eine Welle hysterischen Lachens hinten in seiner Kehle aufsteigen. Er beißt sich auf die Zunge.

„Was machst du _hier_?“ versucht John es noch einmal. Da. Das ist wirklich eine vernünftigere Frage, aber zum ersten Mal sieht Sherlock erschüttert, unsicher aus. Er schluckt einmal, zweimal, bevor er zu antworten versucht. Seine Kehle wird natürlich von seinem Schal verdeckt, aber John kann es sich unter dem dunklen Stoff vorstellen, wie Haut zittert und Muskeln sich wellenförmig bewegen.

„ _Du_ bist hier“, sagt er schließlich, als ob das alles erklärt, und vielleicht tut es das. Dann beugt er sich vor, sehr nah, als ob er vorhat, John zu küssen. John starrt das schmale Gesicht an, das schmale, liebe Gesicht, das er nie vergessen hat, nie vergessen konnte, aber das er so gerne schlagen würde, wenn er seine Hände dazu bringen könnte, sich zu bewegen.

„Ich habe dich noch nie geküsst“, sagt John. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich jetzt damit anfangen soll, an Weihnachten?“

Sherlock schaut auf seine Uhr. „Es ist nicht mehr Weihnachten.“

Sie starren sich gegenseitig an. Sherlock bewegt sich ein bisschen zurück, scharrt mit den Füßen.

„Ich werde gehen“, sagt er endlich. John hat ihn noch nie so verloren gesehen. „Ich will Sarah nicht von ihrem _Freund_ fernhalten.“

„Ich bin nicht mehr ihr Freund“, sagt John, und es ist überhaupt nicht das, was er sagen will, aber es reicht für den Moment, dann greift er nach Sherlock und küsst ihn, fest. Er küsst ihn so fest, dass er fühlt, wie Sherlocks Zähne scharf an die seinen stoßen, und er fühlt den überraschten Atemstoß, der Sherlocks Nase entflieht. Aber jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für Feinheiten; das kommt später. Johns Hände halten sich mit einem festen, verzweifelten Griff an Sherlocks Revers fest und ziehen Sherlock noch näher an sich heran (oh, dieses Mal gehst du nirgendwo hin). Er könnte schwören, dass er fühlen kann, wie Sherlocks Mund sich unter dem seinen zu einem kleinen überraschten Bogen verzieht, bevor er beginnt, den Kuss zu erwidern, unbeholfen und verzweifelt, aber mit Vorsatz (ich gehe nirgendwo hin, ich verspreche es, es sei denn, mit dir). John beendet den Kuss, indem er sich zurückzieht, nur ein bisschen, die Spitze seiner Zunge berührt leicht Sherlocks Unterlippe; Sherlock zuckt und macht in seiner Kehle ein kleines Geräusch. John gefällt das, und zwar sehr. Er lächelt.

„Na gut dann,“ sagt er.

Dann nimmt er Sherlocks Hand und führt ihn nach Hause.

„Was hältst du eigentlich von _Früchtekuchen_?“, fragt er.

 

//


End file.
